6.12.173
__TOC__ 'Screenshots:' ' B5mIC.png fcwRd.png IVuBN.png gBJFr.jpg ' 'Introduction to 6.12.173 Update (Original source by mattlgroff) :' Here is a little backstory on "how" I managed to get this update. The member DroidRazrAZ told me of an old method that our Motorola Atrix peeps used to unlock their bootloader. A thing called Project Cheesecake was created in an effort to pull development OTA updates from Motorola's private servers. Using their cheesecake.apk program I pinged multiple servers on it for the last few days. I struck the gold mine last night (January 10th) and hit an active server with a new update. I quickly downloaded said update (6.12.173.en.US) and uploaded it to share with some developers I knew. I reverted to stock .744 with the fastboot files,rooted, OTA rootkeeper'd into .748, then OTA rootkeeper'd again, but this time installing the update .zip file from my SD card via the stock Moto Recovery menu. After a long time of waiting, it installed successfully and now I am here to share my gold with the rest of you. BUG LIST: *Force close on App Drawer when you hit the search button. Now before you read on i just want to let everyone no, that mattlgroff messaged me late last night with his findings. I then told him to sit on them and lets look at them. We looked at the files , along with two other peeps and all tested the file. I can tell you that the file is a signed update. This file will upgrade your radio, bootloader, and kernel. We apologize if we made the file out to be a OTA , that it is not. this is UNOFFICIAL. So to reassure you this has been tested by not only me DirtyDroidX , but by many others and we all can experiment with this and still return your phone back to normal, well the important parts that matter. So have fun and enjoy. Mattlgroff,myself, or Droidrzr are not liable for anything that may happen to your phone. If it bricks,bumps, looses your wallet , starts thermal nuclear war with your neighbor. Makes you late for work cause your alarm didn't go off. Pretty much anything that you can imagine that can happen or happens WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IT. Before you ask: *No, this is not ICS. *No, this does not unlock the bootloader as far as I am aware. *It updates you from 2.3.5 to 2.3.6 *LTE radio is upgraded *Webtop is upgraded *Bloatware is added *Settings GUI is changed around *Fastboot restore working. You can download this exclusively from us at droidrzr.com The filenames are exact from Motorola. The 6.11.748.zip brings you UP to 6.12.173 and vice versa. Upgrade to 6.12.173: DOWNLOAD <-- Brings you to 6.12.173 MD5: aa7fe6290c0d3a60253922bac413da02 Downgrade to stock 6.11.744: You can find the full rsd.lite fastboot package to return back to stock >>>> On this post. Downgrade to 6.11.748: Or downgrade by installing this(Brings you to 6.11.748)zip brought to you by arcanexvi instead of RSD Lite back to 6.11.748. (Doesn't require a wipe according to arcanexvi) 'Installation Guide (Original source by arcanexvi ):' **IF YOU HAVE EVER USED HASHCODES SAFESTRAP... STOP HERE AND DO A FULL RSD!!*** ***IF YOU HAVE EVER USED CLOCKWORD MOD ON BOOT (BOOTSTRAP)... STOP HERE AND DO A FULL RSD!!!*** EVERYONE ALWAYS ASKS SO I'M MOVING THIS TO THE TOP IN BOLD ITALICS UNDERLINED ETC ETC. - THE WAY THAT MOTO NAMES THEIR UPDATE FILES IS NOT THE DESTINATION BUILD YOU ARE GOING TO BUT THE BUILD/VERSION YOU ARE COMING FROM. EXAMPLE: THE 6.11.748.XT912 ZIP IS AN UPGRADE FOR 6.11.748 TO 6.12.173. - NOT 6.11.744 TO 6.11.748. It seems there is some confusion on the procedure on how to install this leaked update. I want to clarify for those who want to use it (it has some updated radios, bump in android version to 2.3.6, updated camera, etc). Step 1: Prerequisite step basically. You must be running stock (current ota updated version to 6.11.748) and still have all your 748 bloat intact etc etc. Anything that you couldn't uninstall without root needs to be on the phone. This includes things like editing the swype files so that you could install betas. If you are not in this boat, chances are extremely good that you are going to fail the current system verification phase and the update will not install. Also, make sure you have 50+% battery. MD5 of the update package (Blur_Version.6.11.748.XT912.Verizon.en.US.zip) should be aa7fe6290c0d3a60253922bac413da02. You've been made aware. Step 2: Disable Safestrap via the app. You do not have to remove the apk itself, but the system needs to be disabled. Step 3: Install Voodoo OTA Rootkeeper (free from the market). Open it and hit protect su (all the boxes should be checked green at this point). IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS STEP, YOU WILL NOT HAVE ROOT ON THE NEW BUILD. CURRENT ROOT METHODS DO NOT WORK ON ANDROID 2.3.6+. If you are not currently rooted and want/need to be, you need to root at this point with voodoo protecting root before you proceed. Step 4: Drop the update file Blur_Version.6.11.748.XT912.Verizon.en.US.zip on your EXTERNAL SD card. File can be downloaded here. Step 5: Turn off your phone Step 6: Hold all 3 buttons (power and both vol keys) to turn it back on and select recovery from the menu that pops up (use vol down to scroll, vol up to select) Step 7: Press Vol+ and - simultaneously to get the on screen menu. This menu behaves like CWM/SS for navigation. Step 8: Install the update file on your card. It takes a while. It's going to verify both the file and your current system before it proceeds. If your phone fails the current system check (most common) that means something isn't factory in your phone's system files and you'll probably have to use RSD to fix it. (See my FAQ post for the link to how to use that. I'm too lazy to explain that here, or I will be ninja edited to give a link to the Fast boot thread: http://www.droidrzr....fastboot-files/). Step 9: When the system reboots load up the voodoo app. You'll notice that you no longer have root. Hit restore su. Step 10: Open Safestrap and enable it again. Grats. You're rooted/safestrapped and running the most current publicly leaked build 6.12.173.XT912. There's a file that can be used to roll back to 6.11.748 (to get back on the normal upgrade path) in the main thread if you want to return back to whence you came. (Again Ninja edit with Link for Restoring to .748 (normal upgrade path) is here.) EDIT by mattlgroff: Here are the /preinstall/ folders to replace your current ones if you have uninstalled SafeStrap and are still having issues. Use Root Explorer, delete your preinstall folder and paste in one of these depending on what version you have and it should let you upgrade/downgrade to the version you want to. 6.11.748 Preinstall Files (Provided by mattlgroff. Use these to upgrade from 6.11.748 to 6.12.173 or update to another update/OTA not yet known at this time by replacing preinstall folder to fix Status 7 errors). MD5: 956dbc149ecc8c8c047dbb25d1ab644b 6.12.173 Preinstall Files (Provided by mattlgroff. Use these to downgrade to 6.11.748 or to update to another update/OTA not yet known at this time by replacing preinstall folder to fix Status 7 errors). MD5: 6d8eade1e3972382ae605e2f456e024e Category:Guides